hildatheseriesfandomcom-20200222-history
Wood Man
Wood Man is a recurring character in the Hilda television series and graphic novels. He was one of Hilda's and Johanna's neighbors before they moved to Trolberg. Appearance The Wood Man is a humanoid creature about Hilda's size. As his name implies, he is made out of wood. He also has a little leaf on the top of his head. His head floats slightly above his body. He does not have a neck. It is never revealed in the graphic novels or the animated series how his head stays in place. On Luke Pearson's DeviantArt account however, there is a Hilda comic titled "The Wood Man's head", in which Wood Man claims his head stays in place as long as he focusses on it to some extend. He losthis head when Hilda tested this theory by tickling him.The Wood Man's Head His face never changes expression, and his mouth never moves if he speaks. Personality Woodman is an indifferent character. He tends to barge into houses without permission. In chapters 1 and 2, he is shown barging into Hilda's House to give her wood and read one of his books. He only stays long enough to warm himself by the fire, and leaves the moment anyone tries to strike up a conversation with him. Why he insists on coming to Hilda's house is unknown, since he has a house of his own. Although never hostile, he isn't above using people to get his way. This is seen prominently in Chapter 11: The House in the Woods, where he bets Hilda in a card game with a Forest Giant without her knowing, and deliberately loses her to him, knowing the giant would take her to his lair, thus putting Hilda in a position to help retrieve some other objects the Wood Man lost to the giant in previous games (and even some objects that were never his, like a crown). He is quite relaxed and easily satisfied. When he, Hilda, Alfur, Twig and the Great Raven got trapped in The House in the Woods, he was the only one who didn't mind and tried to make the best of the situation. Still, he does show on occasion that he cares about the people around him. He brought Hilda and Johanna firewood for their new home in Trolberg when the two were forced to move there, and at the end of Episode 11, he cheered up Hilda by reminding her that despite her living in the city, the wilderness would always be part of her. His favorite drink is dirt tea. He likes to listen to music on records, or play it himself on a guitar. Relationships He is friends with Hilda, who doesn't seem to mind him coming over. He brings wood to Hilda and her mother. Although Johanna doesn't like him, she tolerates him around. In "The House in the Woods", the The House he and Hilda were trapped in contained a portrait of a female wood person. It is unknown what his relationship to her is, but she is apparently important to him considering the same house also had portraits of people important to Hilda. Biography Animated series Wood Man first appears in Chapter 1, in which he stops by at Hilda's house one evening to read his book about Giants of Old by the fire. Johanna is clearly not happy with him. He leaves again after a mysterious eviction note is delivered to the house. In Chapter 2, he visits Hilda's house again. By this time, Hilda has seen the giant Jorgen and wants to know if Wood Man knows who he is. She follows Wood Man home, and convinces him to let her read his book about the Giants of Old. It is thus she learns Jorgen's name and history. At the end of the episode, Wood Man shows up to say goodbye to Hilda and Johanna, as they are forced to move to Trolberg due to their house being destroyed. He is not seen again till Chapter 11, in which Hilda runs into him after she gets lost in the wilderness. Wood Man agrees to help her get back to Trolberg, but still taunts her for having become a city girl. He first deliberately loses her in a game of poker to a Forest Giant in hopes that Hilda can thus help him get back some of his stuff he lost to the giant in previous games. The plan fails when the giant catches them in the act. They manage to escape from him, but in the process Wood Man gets lost as well and can thus no longer help Hilda. They eventually stumble upon a magic house, and get trapped inside. Wood Man makes a few escapes attempts along with Hilda, but when it's clear they can't leave he easily accepts his fate. After Alfur, Twig and The Great Raven also get trapped in the house, Wood Man agrees to Hilda's plan to overload the house with objects, and thus force it to let them go. This plan finally works and all five friends end up in Hilda's house in Trolberg. Wood Man's last appearance in season 1 is at the end of Chapter 13, where he encounters Tontu and Jellybean at the ruins of Hilda's house. He tells Tontu how the house was crushed by Jorgen. Graphic novels The Wood Man's role in the graphic novels is identical to the animated series for the episodes adapted from the two novels he appeared in. He did however have a slightly larger role in "Hildafolk" than he does in the animated adaptation of this story; he helps Hilda and Twig get back home after they get lost in the woods when running away from a troll, and he is the one who figures out why the troll follows Hilda to her house (he needs her help to get rid of the bell Hilda tied to his nose). He also doesn't show up to say goodbye to Hilda and Johanna when they are forced to move. The events of "Chapter 11" and the epilogue of "Chapter 13" never happen in the graphic novels. Appearances Graphic novels *Hildafolk *Hilda and the Midnight Giant Animated series *Chapter 1: The Hidden People *Chapter 2: The Midnight Giant *Chapter 11: The House in the Woods *Chapter 13: The Black Hound Trivia *Since he was able to play cards with Elves in Chapter 11, it can be assumed he must have filled out the paperwork and is thus able to see them. Category:Characters Category:Creatures Category:W Category:A to Z Category:Males